Time Machine
by araraaa
Summary: Hanya menceritakan tentang sebuah kesalahan, yang mendapatkan sebuah penyesalan tiada akhir. / for HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT!


**araraaa Present**

**Time Machine**

**An EXO Sehun-Luhan Fanfiction**

_**HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event**_

**Rated: T**

**Length: OneShot**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Other cast?**

**Disclaimer: seperti biasa, member bukan punya ara. Tapi kalo ada yang mau ngasih, ara terima kok/? **

**Summary: Hanya menceritakan tentang sebuah kesalahan, yang mendapatkan sebuah penyesalan tiada akhir.**

**Oiya ini buat event yang dibikin Liyya Eonnie yaitu "Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple" horeeee *prokprokprok* finally/? Ara nyempetin loh bikin ini disaat besok ujian sejarah en yu nou? Kalo remedial maka konsekuensinya me-nyalin satu bab. Ah yaampun satu bab kak satu bab bayangin cubak/? Pelajarnnya tuh banyyak bgt mulai dari masa pra aksara, perkembangan bumi, manusia purba sampe ras nenek moyang/? Curcol. Oke fix silahkan dibaca -_-**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEW,**

**OR YOU JUST GO AWAY FROM MY FIC.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(s)**

Sehun membolak-balik buku catatannya. Sial, kemana kertas kecil yang ia selipkan disela-sela buku itu kemarin?

Tak kunjung menemukan apa yang ia cari, membuat Sehun gemas. Dilemparnya seluruh benda yang kini tengah bersandar pada meja belajar kecilnya, membuat meja belajar itu kosong seketika. Tak lama matanya menemukan sebuah kertas _post it_ tergeletak dilantai, kolong kasurnya.

Sehun berjalan pelan dan meraih kertas kecil itu, tak peduli jika kakinya menginjak buku tugas yang penting. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah, _apa isi dari kertas post it itu._

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendapati tulisan tangan yang indah, mengukir diatas kertas berwarna _soft pink_ tersebut.

_Jangan lupa sarapan, dan kerjakan tugasmu._

Sehun mengambil lem dari laci meja nakasnya lalu menge-lem kertas tersebut mengingat perekatnya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Sehun menempelkan kertas itu dicermin yang ada di kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Heh, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" bentak seorang namja mungil pada namja tinggi yang tengah berdiri didepan cermin, menghalangi pandangan namja mungil yang tengah berkaca itu.

"Bercermin." balas namja tinggi itu singkat.

"Aish! YEOLLIEEE!" namja mungil itu berteriak keras, menimbulkan kegaduhan kecil di kamar yang tak seberapa luas itu. "Ada apa sih Baek? Ini masih pagi. Dan aku bersumpah SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR KEKASIHKU?!"

Sehun hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan enggan. Enggan untuk menyahut, enggan pula untuk menyingkir.

"Keluarlah Sehun. Kau kan punya cermin sendiri di kamarmu." nada bicara Chanyeol -kekasih Baekhyun, namja yang tadi berteriak- mulai mendingin.

"Cerminku rusak." balas Sehun tak kalah dingin, tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Ia hanya membenahi kerah kemejanya yang demi apapun sudah rapi.

"Bukan rusak. Tapi kau menempelinya dengan kertas _post it_ tidak berguna itu. Singkirkan _post it_ bodoh itu Sehun, dan kita akan kembali hidup dengan tenang." gumam Baekhyun yang nada bicaranya pun mulai dingin. Tatapannya pun begitu menusuk.

Sehun hanya diam. Sebelum beranjak pergi, ia sempat bergumam, "Kalian tidak mengerti."

.

.

.

Sehun mengeratkan jaketnya. Siang ini cukup dingin -ya, ini musim dingin. Sehun menatap sekitar lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah kedai bubble tea.

"Selamat datang, anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya seorang pelayan saat Sehun memasuki kedai kecil tersebut.

"Choco bubble." balas Sehun singkat.

"Eum, maaf. Tapi udara saat ini cukup dingin, anda yakin ingin memesan bubble tea kami? Maksud saya -saya khawatir anda sebagai pengunjung kedai kami sakit nantinya." ujar pelayan itu sopan. Sehun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Cukup buatkan aku Choco bubble."

Choco bubble pesanan Sehun diantar oleh pelayan yang berbeda. Pelayan ini, adalah pelayan yang selalu melayani Sehun ketika ia kesini.

"Ini Sehun." -Pelayan yang juga temannya. Meski tidak terlalu dekat.

"Kau sendiri? Kemana Luhan hyung?" tanya pelayan itu sambil tersenyum. Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dia.. Sudah pergi. Dia tidak ada disini."

Ungkapan Sehun tentu saja membuat namja manis itu terlonjak kaget. "Um.. Benarkah? Mi-mianhae Sehun. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku turut menye-"

"Dia tidak mati. Dia hanya pergi… sementara. Dia akan kembali."

Dan ucapan Sehun hanya bisa membuat namja manis itu merinding. "A-aku permisi dulu Sehun."

Sehun hanya menatap namja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghampiri sebuah pemakaman umum. Dengan jaket yang mereka eratkan pada tubuh masing-masing, Baekhyun mulai berjongkok diikuti Chanyeol, disamping nisan bertuliskan-

-Oh Luhan.

Baekhyun mulai menitikkan airmatanya, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus bahu Baekhyun guna menguatkan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu menatap nisan tersebut.

"Mengapa Sehun tidak bisa melupakan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa. Chanyeol hanya diam, mencoba membiarkan sang kekasih meluapkan emosinya.

"Mengapa juga Luhan tega meninggalkannya? Tidakkah Luhan memiliki rasa kasihan?"

"Ini memang salah Sehun. Semuanya salah Sehun."

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adikku. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya murung seperti ini."

"Luhan… bisakah… kembali?"

Dan Baekhyun menangis dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap malas pada dosen yang tengah menerangkan materi didepan kelasnya tersebut. Dosen yang menyebalkan, bagi Sehun. Setidaknya, dulu.

_"Sehun-ah, jangan lupa sarapan!"_

_"Sehun-ah, kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu!"_

_"Sehun-ah, jangan pulang terlalu larut."_

_"Sehun-ah, aku menyayangimu."_

_"Sehun-ah, kau…"_

_"KAU BAJINGAN! BRENGSEK!"_

Sehun menutup telinganya erat-erat, bayangan itu kembali muncul. Namja manis yang menghantui pikirannya, kertas _post it _yang dulu selalu ditinggalkan namja itu untuknya. Semuanya.

Memenuhi pikiran Sehun.

Dimulai dari awal mereka bertemu sampai -berpisah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun membenci pergerakan waktu.

Pergerakan waktu yang membuat ia tidak bisa mengulang waktunya, memperbaiki kesalahannya pada-

"Oh Sehun, kau kembai melamun di kelasku?"

-kekasihnya.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah gontai keluar kelas. Ia tidak peduli, bahkan pada dosen yang bisa saja membuatnya harus menetap di universitas ini sampai sembilan tahun.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan, bermaksud untuk sekedar tidur atau mungkin hanya melamun.

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan Sehun terpaku menatap namja manis yang memakai jas dokter di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang hanya ada dirinya dan namja itu.

"Lulu.. Kau…" Namja itu menoleh dan membulatkan matanya.

"Kau?! Untuk apa kau kesini?!" tanya namja itu dengan nada tinggi. Matanya mengilatkan emosi yang tak tertahankan.

"Lulu.. Aku merindukanmu.." Sehun berjalan dengan tangan yang direntangkan, bermaksud memeluk namja yang _pernah_ menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Menjauh dariku sialan! Brengsek! Bajingan -ughh apa yang kau lakukan?!" namja itu menggeliat saat tangan Sehun berhasil merengkuhnya. Ia berusaha memberontak, tetapi tenaga Sehun jauh lebih besar. Ia hanya bisa menggeliat dengan harapan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, tapi sepertinya itu akan berlangsung lama.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu… sudah hampir lima bulan kita tidak bertemu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh?!" bentak Luhan, namja itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum, masih mendekap Luhan. "Kuliah Lu. Seharusnya kau ingat bahwa aku sudah lulus SMA tiga bulan yang lalu."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Sehun.

"INGAT KATAMU HAH?! DASAR KEPARAT KAU OH SEHUN! SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU KAU MASIH BISA MENYURUHKU MENGINGATMU?! MATI SAJA KAU!"

Sehun menunduk. "Maafkan aku Lu.."

"Maafmu tak akan mengembalikan _dia_.."

Sehun mendongak. "Sungguh Lu aku tidak bermaksud! Walau aku -saat itu- belum bisa menerimanya, aku tidak mungkin setega itu untuk membunuhnya -anak kita.."

"Shit! Omong kosongmu tidak mempan Oh Sehun. Sekarang, lebih baik kau keluar. Atau aku yang akan pergi." ujar Luhan dingin. Sehun menggeleng. "Tetaplah disini Lu, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak." ujar Luhan lalu beranjak keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Ia tidak menyangka setelah lulus kuliah ia akan ditugaskan bekerja di kampus Sehun.

Dan bahkan setelah mati-matian Luhan melupakan Sehun, nyatanya anak itu muncul dengan mudahnya.

Sungguh tidak adil.

"Arghh!"

.

.

.

Sehun berusaha mengejar Luhan, meski ia tak berani untuk menghampiri Luhan, namun cukup ia berada disini -dibalik pepohonan sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah duduk ditepi danau.

Cintanya kembali, namun lukanya masih belum sembuh.

Luhan membencinya.

Benarkan? Satu kesalahan, mendapatkan satu penyesalan.

Kisah mereka sudah berakhir, tepat saat Sehun -tanpa sengaja- mendorong Luhan dan membuat namja mungil itu keguguran.

Ya, Luhan hamil saat itu -lima bulan yang lalu. Dan penyebabnya? Tentu saja Sehun. Tetapi namja itu tutup mata, menulikan permohonan Luhan yang memintanya agar ia bisa menerima anak mereka.

Yang Sehun takutkan saat itu hanya sekolahnya -terlebih ujian kelulusannya.

Dan sungguh, ia menyesal lebih mementingkan ujian sialan itu dibandingkan Luhan.

Seharusnya, sebagai appa yang baik, ia menerima buah hati kecilnya kan?

Bahkan, Baekhyun sang kakak turut membencinya sejak saat itu.

Sebuah kesalahan, mendapatkan satu penyesalan.

Sehun benar-benar membenci perguliran waktu.

Adakah sebuah mesin waktu disini?

Sehun akan menaikinya -dan merubah segalanya.

Hingga ia tak perlu merasa menyesal dan Luhan bisa kembali padanya.

Sehun berjanji -jika tidak ada mesin waktu, maka ia akan membuat mesin waktu itu sendiri.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

Tak harus berbentuk mesin, mesin waktu bagi Sehun adalah-

-sebuah maaf dari Luhan. Luhan yang memaafkannya, sudah seperti mesin waktu baginya.

Mengubah segalanya dengan cepat, bahkan tak terasa.

_"Time machine for me is Luhan."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela isak tangisnya. "Eomma, aku merindukanmu." gumamnya sambil mengelus nisan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sehun mencintai namja yang memiliki nama yang sama seperti eomma…"

TBC/END?

Huwaa ini gaje, memang. Sudahlah maklumi saja dan review gamau tau. Hee jadi init uh ceritanya lulu yang ninggalin hun karna hun gamau tanggung jawab udah ngehamilin dia/? Malah nyuruh dia ngegugurin bayinya getohh.. haha lol maaf juga karna judul dan isi ganyambung, terinspirasi dari time machinenya snsd eonnie sih hehehe

Last review please?


End file.
